История версий Terraria Phone
История версий на ПК: История обновлений. Необходим перевод и форматирование текста. 1.2.6715 Android *Исправления вылетов и других багов. 1.2.0 Windows Phone *Более 1000 новых предметов (в том числе 30+ новых видов блоков) *Более 100 новых врагов. *4 новых босса: Мозг Ктлуху, Королева Пчел, Плантера, Голем *Тыквенная луна *15 новых питомцев. *8 новых НИПов. *Create a new world to experience brand new biomes & updates to old ones ??? *Новые события, новая музыка - и новая погода. *Большинство предметов теперь стакаются по 999. *Большие сундуки! *Тонна других улучшений. 1.2.6667 Android *Более 1000 новых предметов (в том числе 30+ новых видов блоков) *Более 100 новых врагов. *4 новых босса: Мозг Ктлуху, Королева Пчел, Плантера, Голем. *Тыквенная луна *15 новых питомцев. *8 новых НИПов. *Create a new world to experience brand new biomes & updates to old ones. *Новые события, новая музыка - и новая погода. *Большинство предметов теперь стакаются по 999. *Большие сундуки! *Тонна других улучшений. 1.2.6508 iOS *Более 1000 новых предметов (в том числе 30+ новых видов блоков) *Более 100 новых врагов. *4 новых босса: Мозг Ктлуху, Королева Пчел, Плантера, Голем. *Тыквенная луна *15 новых питомцев. *8 новых НИПов. *Create a new world to experience brand new biomes & updates to old ones. *Новые события, новая музыка - и новая погода. *Большинство предметов теперь стакаются по 999. *Большие сундуки! *Тонна других улучшений. 1.1.6255 iOS * Добавлены два новых моба, Индейкор Неблагодарный and the Pet Turkey. * Added the Turkey Feather, Horn 'o' Plenty, and the Cursed Stuffing. 1.1.6292 Android *Introduced the two new mobs, Turkor the Ungrateful and the Pet Turkey. *Added the Turkey Feather, Horn 'o' Plenty, and the Cursed Stuffing. 1.1.6014 iOS *Исправления большинства багов. 1.1.5960 Android *Introduced the Alpine Outfit, the Dirndl Outfit, and the Wiesnbräu brew. *Исправления багов. 1.1.5933 iOS *Introduced the Alpine Outfit, the Dirndl Outfit, and the Wiesnbräu brew. *Исправления багов. 1.0.0.0 Windows Phone *Terraria издана для Windows Phone 1.1.5833 iOS *Expanded language support. *Окрам стал немного сложнее. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Окрам не мог призывать достаточно прислужников. *Исправлена ошибка, где вы могли игнорировать урон от Окрама, путем использования блоков с шипами. *Окрам получил немного больше здоровья. *Исправлен баг с Мастерской инжинера. *Исправлен баг с Заводной штурмовой винтовкой, когда она работала не так, как предполагалось. *Добавлена новая музыка для боссов. *Добавлена музыка снежного биома. *Исправлена ошибка, когда не играла музыка подземелья. *Tweaked various loot tables. *Overall a bit less loot and sometimes lower spawn chance. *Изменен шанс падения душ света/тьмы. *Fixed rainbow rod not having a projectile. 1.1.5822 Android *Добавлен & разблокирован весь хардмодный контент. *Добавлены недостающие текстуры для хардмодного контента. *Added autoaim feature. *Добавлен новый лут для: *Dragon Skull *Dragon Hornet *Dragon Snatcher *Albino Antlion *Shadow Mummy *Spectral Mummy *Shadow Slime *Cursed Hammer *Shadow Hammer *Arch Wyvern *Spectral Elemental *Spectral Gastropod *Изменен лут с: *Подражатель. **Удален компас (Не работает). **Gained light disc drop. *Токсический слизень ** Дропает больше геля чем раньше. *Arch Demon ** Получил шанс выпаждения с него кристала. **Приобрел больший шанс выпаждения Демонической косы. ** Получил маленький шанс (0,2%) дропнуть Кристальный шторм. * Corrupter & Eater of Souls ** Gained hard to farm vile powder. Digger & Giant Worm Gained summoning item for worms pet. All skeleton enemies. Gained chance to drop bones. Dark Caster Gained chance to drop a golden key (5% chance). Cursed Skull Gained chance to drop a golden key (5% chance). Made certain enemies more rare and stronger (minimini bosses). Arch Demon Dragon Skull Dragon Hornet Dragon Snatcher Shadow Mummy Spectral Mummy Spectral Elemental Spectral Gastropod All hardmode bosses are tweaked to be more mobile friendly. Adjustments on damage, defense and life stats. When in hardmode, day & night progress at the normal speed, compared to prehardmode twice as fast. Re-balanced the amount of ore being spawned in the world. Souls of night / light generally drop a lot more to make it easier for the casual gamer to craft the good items. Corruption & hallow spreading is significantly nerfed, now only spreads at 1/8th of the normal speed. Tweaked spawnrate & maximum number of monsters. Overall lower spawnrate compared to PC version. The spawnrate goes up based on time & character development. Certain hardmode NPC’s don’t spawn before you’re ready, giving new players time to gear up. Crafting changes: Mana star now only needs 5 fallen stars instead of 10. Reduced the amount of fallen stars being spawned each night by half. Added Dragon Breastplate Added Dragon Greaves Added Dragon Mask Added Titan Helmet Added Titan Mail Added Titan Leggings Added Spectral Headgear Added Spectral Armor Added Spectral Subligar Added Tizona Added Tonbogiri Added Sharanga Added Vulcan Repeater Fixed dozens of bugs. Fixed piggy bank duping glitch. Made most items stack to 999 instead of 250. Added worms pet. Uses various sound bites from the worms series. Added old lady. Based on the worms series, walks slowly. New tombstone. Now uses a worm series tombstone when you die with the worms pet active. 1.1.5536 iOS Enabled & unlocked all hardmode content. Added missing textures for some hardmode content. Added autoaim feature. Added loot tables. Dragon Skull Dragon Hornet Dragon Snatcher Albino Antlion Shadow Mummy Spectral Mummy Shadow Slime Cursed Hammer Shadow Hammer Arch Wyvern Spectral Elemental Spectral Gastropod Changed loot tables: Mimic Compass item removed (not functional). Gained light disc drop. Toxic Sludge Drops more gel than before. Arch Demon Gained chance to drop crystal shards. Gained higher chance to drop demon scythe. Gained a very small chance (0.2%) to drop crystal storm. Corrupter & Eater of Souls Gained hard to farm vile powder. Digger & Giant Worm Gained summoning item for worms pet. All skeleton enemies. Gained chance to drop bones. Dark Caster Gained chance to drop a golden key (5% chance). Cursed Skull Gained chance to drop a golden key (5% chance). Made certain enemies more rare and stronger (minimini bosses). Arch Demon Dragon Skull Dragon Hornet Dragon Snatcher Shadow Mummy Spectral Mummy Spectral Elemental Spectral Gastropod All hardmode bosses are tweaked to be more mobile friendly. Adjustments on damage, defense and life stats. When in hardmode, day & night progress at the normal speed, compared to prehardmode twice as fast. Re-balanced the amount of ore being spawned in the world. Souls of night / light generally drop a lot more to make it easier for the casual gamer to craft the good items. Corruption & hallow spreading is significantly nerfed, now only spreads at 1/8th of the normal speed. Tweaked spawnrate & maximum number of monsters. Overall lower spawnrate compared to PC version. The spawnrate goes up based on time & character development. Certain hardmode NPC’s don’t spawn before you’re ready, giving new players time to gear up. Crafting changes: Mana star now only needs 5 fallen stars instead of 10. Reduced the amount of fallen stars being spawned each night by half. Added Dragon Breastplate Added Dragon Greaves Added Dragon Mask Added Titan Helmet Added Titan Mail Added Titan Leggings Added Spectral Headgear Added Spectral Armor Added Spectral Subligar Added Tizona Added Tonbogiri Added Sharanga Added Vulcan Repeater Fixed dozens of bugs. Fixed piggy bank duping glitch. Made most items stack to 999 instead of 250. Added worms pet. Uses various sound bites from the worms series. Added old lady. Based on the worms series, walks slowly. New tombstone. Now uses a worm series tombstone when you die with the worms pet active. 1.1.935 iOS Fixed minimap bug where shows a black screen (however, when changing worlds still showing minimaps from previous world). Fixed a bug where ingredient chart shows above and hides the ingredients to craft. Fixed a rare bug where holding the new 4 items, the game could crash when pausing. 1.1.933 iOS Changed App icon to default. Added 4 items (currently unobtainable): Old Walking Stick, Suspicious Looking Apple, Holy Hand Grenade, and Strange Looking Tombstone. Added 2 pets (currently unobtainable): Old Lady and Worm. Corrected message when dying on lava shows "Player didn't bounce." incorrectly. Fixed issue were some users on iOS 5.1 could not launch the game. Additional minor bug fixes and optimization 1.1.92 Android (There is no official change log. Feel free to add anything that is missing. ) Added the Lepus boss. Added the Egg Cannon, Boots of Ostara, and Greater Healing Potions. 1.1.91 iOS (There is no official change log. Feel free to add anything that is missing. ) Added the Lepus boss. Added the Egg Cannon, Boots of Ostara, and Greater Healing Potions. 1.1.9 iOS (There is no official change log. Feel free to add anything that is missing. ) Added the Rainbow Piece. Added the Pet Leprechaun O'Fyffe and the Pot o' Gold. Various bug fixes. Added the Lepus boss. (currently unobtainable) Added the Egg Cannon, Boots of Ostara, and Greater Healing Potions. (currently unobtainable) 1.1.8 Android (There is no official change log. Feel free to add anything that is missing. ) Added the Broken Heart Crystal and Pet Cupid. Added the Valentine Ring and Heart Arrows. Added the World Map. Various bug fixes. iOS (There is no official change log. Feel free to add anything that is missing. ) Added the Broken Heart Crystal and Pet Cupid. Added the Valentine Ring and Heart Arrows. Added the World Map. Various bug fixes. 1.0.6 Android (There is no official change log. Feel free to add anything that is missing. ) Various bug fixes. 1.0.5 Android (There is no official change log. Feel free to add anything that is missing. ) Added the Christmas Ornament. Added Elfa, a new pet. Fallen enemies may drop presents. Added the Wolf Fang, Honeycomb, Vial of Blood, and thePetri Dish. Various bug fixes including multiplayer sync issue while fighting Wall of Flesh. 1.1.5 iOS (There is no official change log. Feel free to add anything that is missing. ) Added the Christmas Ornament. Added Elfa, a new pet. Fallen enemies may drop presents. Added the Wolf Fang, Honeycomb, Vial of Blood, and thePetri Dish. Various bug fixes including multiplayer sync issue while fighting Wall of Flesh. 1.0.2 Android Corrected issue placing bed. Optimized Magnifying Glass. When a player is spawning inside blocks, the player will now spawn on top instead of blowing up the house. Crystal hearts are now destroyable with a pickaxe. More shadow orbs are being spawned when a world is created. 1.0.1 Android Fixed several crashes related to the player moving to the edge of world. Fixed issue with sawmill items not being able to craft. Fixed issue with speaking to the bound mechanic causing sometimes a crash. Fixed issue with ammo count not being shown in the crafting tab. Only the closest NPC will now show the chat bubble. Tweaked the way magnifying glass behaves, now always stays on screen and moves to the side when necessary. Added a text cursor to text boxes where needed. When a player is spawning inside blocks, the player will now spawn on top instead of blowing up the house. The bound npc's now will always spawn correctly instead of being in tiles. Crystal hearts are now destroyable with a pickaxe as well. More shadow orbs are being spawned when a world is created. Fixed issue with crafting button sometimes appear half its size. Fixed issue with sword speeds (ex: muramasa). Fixed issue where the background wasn't draw in the magnifying glass when trying to use it near the edge of the screen. If a potion is being used, the game will automatically switch back to its previous item. Multiple accessories are now being blocked from being worn. Fixed issue with dragon skulls being invisible. Fixed issue with oceans being empty on world generation. Fixed issue with certain recipes not being unlocked. Higher chance of spawning rotten chunks and a small chance for vile powder to be dropped the giant worm. Fixed corruption of save files. Timers can now be bought from the mechanic. Demon Altar icon now shows up in the crafting menu if it is a required crafting station. Fixed a crash related to the gravitation potion. Optimized performance when using the magnifying glass. Fixed bug with goggle crafting. Selling coins is not possible anymore. Fixed bug related to pet buff icon. Fixed Bed Placement bug. iOS Piggy bank and safe now work correctly. NPC head's don't dissapear anymore when the player is in the crafting tab. Fixed several crashes related to the player moving to the edge of world. Fixed issue with sawmill items not being able to craft. Fixed issue with speaking to the bound mechanic causing sometimes a crash. Fixed issue with ammo count not being shown in the crafting tab. Only the closest NPC will now show the chat bubble. Tweaked the way magnifying glass behaves, now always stays on screen and moves to the side when necessary. Added a text cursor to text boxes where needed. When a player is spawning inside blocks, the player will now spawn on top instead of blowing up the house.. The bound npc's now will always spawn correctly instead of being in tiles. Crystal hearts are now destroyable with a pickaxe as well. More shadow orbs are being spawned when a world is created. Fixed issue with crafting button sometimes appear half its size. Fixed issue with sword speeds (ex: muramasa). Fixed issue where the background wasn't draw in the magnifying glass when trying to use it near the edge of the screen. If a potion is being used, the game will automatically switch back to its previous item. Multiple accessories are now being blocked from being worn. Fixed issue with dragon skulls being invisible. Fixed issue with oceans being empty on world generation. Fixed issue with certain recipes not being unlocked. Higher chance of spawning rotten chunks and a small chance for vile powder to be dropped the giant worm. Fixed corruption of save files. Timers can now be bought from the mechanic. Demon Altar icon now shows up in the crafting menu if it is a required crafting station. Fixed a crash related to the gravitation potion. Optimized performance when using the magnifying glass. Fixed bug with goggle crafting. Selling coins is not possible anymore. Fixed bug related to pet buff icon. 1.0.0 Android Added the Pet Android and the Shiny Black Slab. Terraria is added to the App Store. iOS Terraria is added to the App Store. en:Mobile Version History Категория:История обновлений Категория:Мобильная версия